This invention relates to a method of making a window unit for use in vehicles such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and the like. In particular, this invention relates to a method of making a window unit by applying an extruded (e.g., coextruded) polymeric frame profile to a substrate (e.g., glass substrate) This profile includes an interface layer portion which may be a selectively activatable adhesive (e.g., heat activatable adhesive). When it is desired to bond the frame profile to a substrate, the interface layer portion is activated (e.g., heat activated) and the frame profile is pressed toward or against the substrate so that the activated interface portion (e.g., activated adhesive) bonds the polymer profile to the substrate (either directly or indirectly). Certain embodiments of this invention also relate to the resulting vehicle window unit.
It is known to provide a glass substrate with a frame-like polymer profile proximate an edge portion thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,526; 5,057,265; 5,527,083; 5,154,028; 4,933,032; and 4,826,417, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Polymer profiles may be extruded onto a glass substrate and thereafter cured. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,526 and 5,057,265. Extruded frame profiles affixed to a glass surface may, for example, be used as an intermediate body (or spacer) to which an adhesive bead is applied during the assembly of automotive windows, where the bead bonds the profile to a corresponding window frame of the vehicle (e.g., see the ""265 patent). Frame profiles may also be designed to limit the spread of adhesive along a major surface of a glass substrate (e.g., see the ""032 patent). Extruded profiles may also include a lip that may be used either for centering purposes (e.g., see the ""265 patent), or alternatively as a weatherstrip (e.g., water seal) and/or gap covering unit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known polymer profile frame (same as frame profile herein) bonded to a glass substrate in a vehicle window application. In particular, the window assembly includes glass substrate 1 provided in a window frame including attachment flanges 3 that runs approximately parallel to the substrate surface and wall(s) 4 that is aligned at an angle of from about 45 to 135 degrees relative to flange(s) 3. Polymer profile 5 including lip 7 is provided on a major surface 9 of glass substrate 1. Optionally, opaque layer 11 (e.g., frit layer, baked black/dark enamel layer, etc.) may be provided so that polymer profile 5 is on the surface 9 of substrate 1 with layer 11 therebetween. Adhesive 27 bonds the substrate 1 to the metal window frame 3, 4.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 4 herein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,526 teaches extruding a polymer profile frame 5 directly onto the surface of a glass plate or substrate 1, with the polymer profile 5 thereafter curing. As shown in FIG. 4, socket 17 of extrusion die 13 is connected to a polymer supply tube so as to enable polymer to flow into supply channels 19 and 21. The two supply channels 19, 21 empty into distributing chamber 23. Optionally, channel 21 may be adjusted via screw 25. Polymer material flows through channels 19 and/or 21 and into chamber 23. From distributing chamber 23, the molten polymer flows through orifice 15 and onto the substrate. Unfortunately, the system/method of the ""526 patent requires the presence of the extruder at the glass so that the profile is deposited on the glass immediately after leaving the extruder. This may often be undesirable, and unduly burdensome and/or complicated in certain environments/applications.
As shown in FIGS. 2-3, it is also known to extrude polymer profiles 5 of other shapes onto glass substrates 1 proximate edge(s) 25 of the substrate 1. In FIG. 2, profile or profile frame 5 keeps adhesive 27 from flowing over the edge of the substrate, while in FIG. 3 the pair of profile frames 5 keep the adhesive 27 positioned therebetween and prevent it from flowing across the substrate. Adhesive 27 is used to adhere the glass substrate 1 to a corresponding vehicle window frame 3, 4. Again, when profile(s) 5 are extruded onto the glass in such a manner, this unfortunately requires the presence of the extruder at the glass because the profile(s) is deposited on the glass immediately after leaving the extruder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,417 discloses a method for applying a polymer profile to a glass substrate via a reaction injection molding (RIM) process. Unfortunately, the process of the ""417 patent requires placing the glass substrate itself at least partially within the mold. Again, this may often be undesirable and/or unduly burdensome in certain environments/applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,083 discloses a polymer profile frame at the edge of a glass substrate. In the ""083 patent, the polymer profile includes a plurality of apertures therein. After placing the profile on the glass substrate, liquid adhesive is poured into the apertures in the profile so as to contact the substrate at the bottom of the apertures. Thus, when the adhesive hardens it bonds the profile to the substrate. Unfortunately, this requires the use of liquid adhesive in order to bond the profile to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,032 teaches coextruding a profile including first and second portions directly onto a glass substrate. Unfortunately, the system/method of the ""032 patent requires the presence of the extruder at the glass so that the profile is deposited on the glass immediately after leaving the extruder. This may often be undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,194 teaches extruding a profile including first and second portions directly onto a glass substrate (i.e., an adhesive and a molding material, respectively). Unfortunately, the system/method of the ""194 patent requires the presence of the extruder at the glass so that the profile is deposited on the glass immediately after leaving the extruder. This may often be undesirable.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for a system/method that enables an extruded polymer profile to be more easily attached/bonded to a substrate (e.g., glass substrate). There also exists a need in the art for a method which allows the profile to cure prior to being adhered to the substrate. There also exists a need in the art for a method which enables an extruded polymer profile to be modified (e.g., cut, trimmed, etc.) or stored prior to being adhered to the substrate.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for more easily bonding an extruded profile to a substrate (the profile may be adhered either directly to the surface(s) of the substrate, or alternatively one or more frit/primer layers may be provided therebeteweenxe2x80x94in either event the profile or frame profile is adhered/bonded xe2x80x9cto the substratexe2x80x9d).
Another object of this invention is to coextrude a profile frame including both a polymer profile portion and an activatable adhesive portion. After the frame has been coextruded, it optionally may be stored, trimmed, cut, and/or cured. Thereafter, when it is time to adhere/apply the profile frame to the substrate (e.g., glass or plastic substrate), the adhesive is activated (e.g., heat activated, ultrasonically activated, etc.). After (or while) the adhesive is activated, the profile frame is pressed against the substrate so that the adhesive can bond the polymer profile portion of the frame to the substrate either directly or indirectly.
Another object of this invention is to adhere/bond an extruded profile to a substrate without having to apply the profile to the substrate immediately upon the profile exiting the extruding die.
Another object of this invention is to fulfill one or more of the aforesaid object(s) and/or need(s).
Generally speaking, certain embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed needs and/or objects by providing a method of making a vehicle window unit, the method comprising:
providing a glass substrate;
extruding a frame profile including a polymer profile portion and a selectively activatable interface or adhesive portion;
allowing the frame profile to cure;
heating the selectively activatable interface portion of the frame profile in order to activate the interface portion; and
pressing the frame profile toward the substrate, or vice versa, proximate an edge thereof when the interface portion is activated in order to adhere or bond the frame profile to the substrate via at least the interface portion thereby forming the vehicle window unit.
Still further embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs by providing a vehicle window comprising:
a glass substrate having a peripheral edge;
an extruded frame profile provided on said glass substrate proximate the edge thereof, said extruded frame profile including (a) a polymer profile portion including a flexible lip portion extending from a base portion, and (b) a thermoplastic interface or heat activatable adhesive portion; and
wherein said extruded frame profile is bonded to the substrate by heat activating the adhesive or interface portion.
Still further embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs by providing a method of making a vehicle window unit, the method comprising:
providing a glass substrate;
coextruding a frame profile including a polymer profile portion of a first material and a selectively activatable interface layer portion of a second material, so that the polymer profile portion and the interface portion are bonded to one another;
allowing the polymer profile portion and the interface portion of the coextruded frame profile to cure;
heating the selectively activatable interface layer portion of the frame profile in order to activate an adhesive of the interface layer portion; and
pressing the frame profile toward the substrate proximate an edge thereof after said heating when the interface layer portion is activated in order to adhere or bond the frame profile to the substrate thereby forming the vehicle window unit.